


Truth Or Dare

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ilysm, M/M, Thanks to Phoebe for the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Ron challenges Seamus to a task that begins a cycle of change in Dean and Seamus’s relationship.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Truth Or Dare

“Gentlemen!” Ron announced, entering the common room with a flourish. The four other boys looked at him from various activities. “I have a game! Fred and George told me about it this summer after it came up in one of dad’s raids.” 

“So it’s a muggle game?” Harry asked, although if it was brought up in one of Mr. Weasley’s raids, it had to be. 

“Yes. S’far as I know. It’s called truth or dare.” Dean and Harry exchanged a look. Both raised by Muggles, they were familiar with this game and the embarrassing consequences of it. But they decided to let Ron have his fun. At least nothing too horrible could come of this. 

The boys settled into a circle. The tasks started out simple enough. A few “transfigure this into an inanimate object of your choice.” and one “tell me about your family” to Neville who didn’t talk much about his past. 

It was Seamus’s turn. He picked Dare. Ron had the weirdest glint in his eyes. 

“Seamus, I dare you….to kiss Dean.” It was a joke of course. Seamus knew it. So why did his stomach flip? Adrenaline coursed through him. One last look of “I’m so sorry” to Dean and then it happened. The gasps from the other boys behind them indicated they didn’t expect Seamus to really do it. 

It was quick, maybe 3 seconds but to Dean it felt like a blissful eternity. Seamus was his best friend and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about this with Shay. Dean was first to pull away. He and Shay smirked at each other having gotten that out of their system. 

“Alright, who’s turn??” Shay asked the others. They all just stared in awe. 

“Wow! How’d that feel?” Ron asked, wide-eyed. 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Neville cheered.

“We knew it was bound to happen.” Harry grinned.

Seamus and Dean flushed, furiously. 

“It’s not-I mean we’re not. Let’s just move on.” Dean didn’t look at Seamus’s hurt expression the whole rest of the night. The game ended fairly quickly after that. The other boys went to bed, leaving Seamus and Dean alone….together. 

“Did you really mean that was nothing?” Seamus’s small voice hit Dean’s chest like bricks. He hated making his friend upset. And it was  _ something  _ for sure. Dean just wasn’t ready to face it yet. 

“Of course not, Shay. But we are boys. Shouldn’t we be doing that with girls, not each other?” Seamus considered this and nodded. 

“You’re right. My da would say it’s unnatural. And maybe it is. But why did it feel like that? Why did it feel so good?” 

The two boys locked eyes, both blushing. They looked down at the floor so as not to feel as awkward as they did. The moment’s silence was broken by Seamus’s sniffling. Dean went over and hugged him tightly. 

“Let’s head to bed, Shay.” Dean helped his friend out of the big common room chair. Together, they entered the bedroom and laid down in bed. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

“Goodnight Shay.” 

**************************************************************

The next morning the events of the previous night seemed all but forgotten. Except one small thing. The other boys silently gushed whenever Dean and Seamus did anything together. But they’d stop when Seamus threw them looks. 

As far as everything else, Hogwarts was still on high alert for Sirius Black and Professor Lupin was still nowhere to be found. Dean hated that Lupin vanished. Not only was he replaced by the worst professor in the school, but Dean felt a kind of kindred spirit in Lupin he’d never felt before in any other teachers. 

Other classes went normally or as normally as can be at a magic school. Dinner was a quiet affair. After dinner it was time for homework and finally the quiet of the night.   


Dean bade everyone goodnight, except Seamus who insisted on staying downstairs so that Dean wouldn’t be alone. Dean relented, allowing Seamus to settle in the chair he sat in last night. 

Night was left up to thinking. Late nights in the common room were Dean’s favorites. Everyone else off to bed, sitting silently with a notebook, drawing the moon. But this particular night, Dean found himself not drawing an inanimate object but a person.   


Seamus had long fallen asleep in the big chair. So Dean began to sketch. Everything about his friend was softer when he was asleep. Seamus’s explosive nature was subdued. His worry lines were gone, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the crinkle of his pajama shirt. 

Seamus stirred slightly, telling Dean it was probably time to go to bed himself. He put down his unfinished sketch and tapped Shay on the shoulder gently. 

“Let’s head to bed, mate.” Dean whispered. 

“Mmkay” Seamus mumbled half asleep. Dean put a shoulder under his arm, quite difficult to do since Seamus was much shorter than he was. And the two of them hobbled up the steps.   


They reached the dorm at half past one in the morning and Dean deposited Seamus on his side of the bed. Then he crawled in himself. The sounds of the other boys resting lulled Dean into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
